


As yet unnameable

by Just_Call_Me_Charles



Series: My original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mentions specific methods of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Charles/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Charles
Summary: In memory lies pain





	As yet unnameable

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend killed himself and this is the first thing I’ve been sble to write since then. I’m so sorry about this mess.

I can barely look  
at the pipes on my ceiling anymore  
And my fingers flinch  
As they brush against the belt  
Tucked into my underwear drawer  
And I wish I could forget  
I wish I didn’t have to wonder  
Just how you can hang yourself in a college dorm 

The last time I saw him is  
Burned into my brain  
Taunting me with what he was  
And will never be again 

Because I almost cried in  
The bookstore today  
the story hit too close to home  
And I  
Will never be the same again 

Because sometimes people  
Can’t see a future  
And some people  
Can’t escape the past  
And some people  
Wish they’d never been born  
In the first place 

Because you can’t feel pain  
When you’re dead  
Can’t grieve  
When you’re dead  
Can escape the guilt  
The why-didn’t-I’s  
The i should have said something  
Anything 

Because some people wonder  
What bullets taste like  
And some people  
Want to see under their  
Skin  
And I don’t look both ways  
When I cross the street  
Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I want to kill myself but I WONT even if it’s just for my poor plant’s sake.


End file.
